


Unrequited

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Alex is the object of someone's affection.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Other(s)
Collections: TER/MA





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Alex belongs to CC, 1013, and 20th Century Fox. Dammit. Spoilers: Absolutely none. AU Author's Note: Hey, Fleur (thanks for the title), Mimi and Sue. Thanks for liking this, guys! You're all awesome :) Warnings: Violence, Sex, Language

  
**Unrequited  
by Frankie**

  
"Alex, I—" I didn't know what I wanted to say to him. I knew he was in love with someone else but that didn't make me want him any less. If anything, it made me want him more. It wasn't just a cliché that said people want what they can't have. It was my fucking life. 

"What is it?" he asked, absently, not even looking up from the book he was reading. When I didn't say anything, he raised his eyes to me as if to say 'Well, what now?' 

I couldn't look into those smoky, green pools without losing my nerve. The way he fixed his gaze on me made me want to cry with frustration and promise myself I would never tell him. I knew I couldn't do that though. He needed to hear this. I didn't care if I shouldn't feel this way about him. 

"I was... I wanted to tell you..." 

The phone rang. It was probably _him_ . I answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, hon." Shit. "Is Alex there?" I had grown to hate the sound of that voice. All it did was remind me of what I could never have. 

I didn't say anything, just handed the phone to Alex. 

"Hello?" He smiled when he realized who it was. I wanted to tear the phone out of his hand and crush it under my boot. 

"Just reading a book. Nothing important." I flinched when he said 'nothing.' I knew that's the way he saw me. Nothing. Not even worthy enough to be acknowledged. 

"Sure, that sounds great... Okay... Yeah... Yeah. Me too. Bye." 

He turned off the phone and looked at me, smiling. The anger I had just been feeling slid away leaving only the empty longing I felt everytime I looked at him. 

"Big plans for tonight?" I asked, forcing myself to sound anything other than devastated. 

"Yeah. He's going to pick me up in about an hour and he's taking me to that new blues club on Montero. I think it's called 'The Jazz Joint." 

"It's 'The Gin Joint'." He looked at me. "The name of the club is 'The Gin Joint', not 'The Jazz Joint'." 

"Whatever. He's taking me there. I need to get ready." 

I knew that if I didn't tell him tonight I'd lose him forever. I don't know why but something in my gut was screaming that tonight was my last chance to make him see. To make him know that I loved him and I didn't want him to leave me to be with _him_ . 

I knocked on his bedroom door and entered before I got a reply. I had caught him undressing to take a shower. He was standing there wearing nothing but a shocked expression on his face. I couldn't stop staring at his perfect form. The smooth, almost hairless chest, the rosy nipples that I'd dreamt about kissing and biting. My eyes moved downward. His long, straight cock seemed to jump under my gaze. I knew it wasn't me. It was probably just the surprise of being caught naked. 

"What do you want?" he asked, making no move to cover himself. His voice was low and almost feral. I imagined that anticipating being with his lover was creating a need in him that was struggling to be restrained. 

"Alex, I'm... sorry." Why the fuck had I apologized to him? He looked at me as if he expected me to turn around and close the door behind me. I did turn around, but instead of leaving his bedroom, I closed the door. I rested my burning forehead against the cool wood and closed my eyes, praying for the strength I needed to do this. 

"What's wrong with you tonight?" His tone was edged with anger. I knew that he was reaching his boiling point. It never took much to push him over the edge and I loved him when he was furious and vicious and uncontrollable. I turned around and leaned against the door. 

"The same thing that's been wrong with me since we've been roommates." I started walking toward him, never taking my eyes off of his. "The same thing that sends me to bed every night to satisfy the need that I really want you to take care of." 

He frowned, then realization hit like a fist from above. 

"You know damn well I'm serious about him." 

I nodded. Without a word I placed my hand on his chest. I knew that if he didn't want this, I'd lose that hand. I didn't care. 

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off him. Instead of letting go he moved it down and placed it on his erection. My skin burned at the contact and I moaned. He didn't let go of my wrist. 

"Is this what you want?" he sneered, moving my hand up and down his length. "Is this all it will take to make you happy?" 

I shook my head. "I want all of you, Alex." 

His hand stopped. "Well, this is all you're going to get. On your knees." He released my wrist and pushed me down. 

Grasping my head with both hands, he moved his hips until the tip of his cock touched my lips. I kissed it and licked the pearly drops that had appeared. The sharp, salty taste was almost enough to make me come. I had to have more of him. I opened my mouth and put my lips around—— 

His fist flew before I knew what was happening. His other hand supported me so I didn't fall over. 

"You don't do that." His words were slow and deliberate. "Keep your head still. Don't fucking move." 

I stayed perfectly still. "That's better. Now open your mouth." He again placed his hands on my head. "I'm going to fuck it." 

I obeyed and he slid his hot cock into my mouth, over my tongue, until he touched the back of my throat. I closed my lips around him and started to suck. He slapped me. 

"Don't." 

I waited. He started moving his hips, slowly. I closed my eyes as he filled my head. Each time he hit the back of my throat I felt my eyes start to tear. He picked up speed and rammed his dick into me so hard and fast I was afraid I would pass out. Too soon, my mouth was filled with his hot cum and he withdrew. Before I swallowed, I relished the feel of it on my tongue and burned the taste into my memory. I looked up at him. 

"I'm going to take a shower. I don't want you here when he comes to pick me up." 

I nodded and stood up. He walked to the bathroom. 

"Alex." 

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What?" 

"If you want me to move out—" 

"No one's asking you to move out." He turned around. "I just think you shouldn't be here when he comes to get me." 

"Why? I won't say anything." 

"Fine. Stay." He walked into his bathroom and shut the door. 

I sat in the living room, waiting for Alex to come out of his bedroom. The doorbell rang. My stomach clenched at the thought of having to see _him_ . I got up to answer the door and tried to paste a welcoming smile on my face. All I could think about was what had just happened. And how I needed it to happen again. I opened the door. 

* * *

Smile. Little hug. _He_ comes in and sits down. Alex comes out dressed in a white, silk shirt and black jeans. He's wearing the loafers I gave him for his birthday. He doesn't look at me, just goes over to his lover and sits next to _him_. The kiss is purely for my benefit. The loud smacking noises and tongues glistening as they search each other's mouths are a show just for me. Only Alex knows this. 

"Wow, Alex, that was quite a greeting." 

"I'm just glad to see you." 

They stand to leave. Alex smiles at me as he goes to the door. He turns to his lover. "You've got a great family, you know?" 

_He_ smiles. "I know." _He_ looks at me, then leans in to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight, Sis. Don't wait up." 

I close the door behind them. 

* * *

Disclaimers: Alex belongs to CC, 1013, and 20th Century Fox. Dammit.   
Spoilers: Absolutely none. AU   
Rating: NC-17 for violence, sex and a few bad words. K/Other with a twist. m/m interaction.   
Summary: Alex is the object of someone's affection.   
Author's Note: Hey, Fleur (thanks for the title), Mimi and Sue. Thanks for liking this, guys! You're all awesome :)   
Feedback: Yes, please. [email removed]   
---


End file.
